Not Exactly Friends
by Kuchiki-koo
Summary: Kanda-dono is injured, and Allen-dono is acting...strangely. But then again, they are just friends. They have to be just friends. Toma's POV. Any more would ruin the story. ONESHOT


**Toma's POV, I needed someone clueless. Oh yeah, and Toma might seem OOC; I don't read the manga and the anime doesn't say much on his personality. In case you don't know, he's the Finder with the mummy-bandage-mouth. Bad breath maybe? First D Gray Man fanfic, so don't be harsh. Read and enjoy!**

**I don't own D Gray Man**

* * *

**Not Exactly Friends**

Kanda-dono still hasn't recovered yet. He did take quite a beating, but I would've expected…but he should have woken up by now. Calm down, Toma. He'll wake up sometime today. I really don't feel safe with Innocence in my possession this far away from Headquarters. Even if I do have Allen-dono to protect me.

Three days should have been enough. But yesterday, he didn't even twitch when Allen-dono poked him. I don't know about the Exorcist, but I don't think that he should mess around with Kanda-dono; he has a _really_ bad temper! I'm probably wrong, but I think he's just messing around. Why, just after breakfast today he went shopping! Can you believe it, with one of his comrades unconscious and he left to_ shop_?

And he made me stay here to guard Ba-Kanda too. I mean Kanda-dono. Still, poking him is really fun. I think I'll poke his face next. There's already a bruise on his stomach. He'd kill me if I mess up his face. But I suppose I could always blame it on Allen-dono.

This morning at breakfast, I had kindly suggested that he should give Kanda-dono more privacy and to stop messing around with him, because he was going to regret it when Kanda-dono woke up. I suppose I'm going back on my word now, pinching his face. But he looks really adorable with chubby cheeks, especially since they're all rosy red now. I have to apologise to him when he gets back. Allen-dono has been avoiding me since then.

* * *

I jumped when I heard the door open. Quickly, I leapt to the floor and pretended to play cards. I hope they don't notice Kanda-dono's rosy cheeks. Maybe I can convince Allen Walker-dono that he's blushing in his sleep?

I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw what Allen-dono was holding. I was a large basket full of ribbons and flowers. I think I saw some feathers there too. The thought of apologising completely left my mind.

'Welcome back, Allen-dono.'

'Thanks Toma-san. Hasn't woken up yet, eh?'

'No, Allen-dono.'

I didn't question him – how can I question the actions of an Exorcist? But he seemed to know. 'These are for Kanda.'

'Kanda-dono?' I gestured at the sleeping Japanese.

'Yeah. You wanna go get something to eat now? I'm starving!'

I'm not sure what really just happened. One minute I was guarding an unconscious Exorcist, now I'm sitting out in a dark corridor. All alone. And Allen-dono, he's in there, with Kanda-dono, alone together. Alone…argh! Toma! You have to stop thinking these things! I'm sure Allen was just being a nice friend! After all, he brought his giant basket of gifts in there with him…he was probably…is probably…I am thinking such unholy thoughts right now…

* * *

I fell asleep having such horrid nightmares. I hope Kanda-dono doesn't find out about them. When I awoke next morning and questioned the nurse, I learned that Allen-dono was still in the room, with Kanda-dono – who still hasn't awoken yet. Oh dear!

Just as I was about to open the door, it burst open. The white-haired Allen-dono burst out of the room with alarming speed. I couldn't tell if he was laughing or screaming. With haste that seemed inhuman, he disappeared around the corner, cackling and crying all the way. For a moment, I was stunned, confused. I just stood there in the silence. Then:

'MO'

Another figure emerged from the room.

'YA'

Cloaked in the darkness of the abyss, with the fires of Hell in his eyes, carry a cold blade that heralded death and destruction.

'SHIIIIIIIIIIIII!'

The rampaging demon of an Exorcist flew past me, brandishing an activated Mugen. His raven hair fanned out behind him, with the exception of those unfortunate locks that were entwined into braids. Flowers of all colours brightened the ribbon bound tresses, and there were also ribbons wrapping about his arms and legs. Allen-dono was very courageous.

Tracking the pair by the destruction and noise that they produced, I could easily locate them. However, I did not trust myself - a mere Finder, a normal man, after all – to approach the furious Kanda. So I obtained some food – dangos and soba – and set the respective dishes on either side of the building. After some difficulty, I acquired two separate carriages for the train ride back home, and ushered both Exorcists on.

If you ask me, I handled that pretty well!

When we got back to Headquarters, well, I was very pleased with myself! If it wasn't for the bandages over my mouth, I would've whistled. The whole incident passed without too much –

As I entered the dining hall I knew I had spoken too soon. the amount of laughter threatened to burst the roof and blow the walls clean away, if Kanda and a certain Baka Moyashi didn't demolish them first. Timcampy, projecting a hologram of a "beautified" Kanda unleashing his wrath upon Allen, dodged both Insects of the Underworld and bullets from Crown Clown.

I wondered if I should fetch the Generals, even though they were currently attending an important meeting. After all, General Cross would have probably given me a raise.

**

* * *

**

Please review, this is my first DGM after all. If lots of people like my writing, I will write another DGM fanfic or something. I hope they weren't too OOC, although I probably made Allen go completely to his "black" side for this. Muhwahahah!

And don't worry, I'm not anti-Yullen, it's just that I find the hate-hate relationship funnier.


End file.
